headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Brazil
Brazil (Portuguese: Brasil) is the 9th character in Head Soccer. He is a 4.5 star opponent in Arcade mode. He costs 800,000 points to unlock or you can unlock him by winning a Tournament without using a Power Shot. He has an average Power Shot and average Unlock Requirements.__TOC__ Playing style Brazil is the last character with less than 5 stars. Even though he is not much worse, you can still see the difference between him and CPUs that have a half star more: His moving, jumping and kicking abilities and reaction are slightly less advanced. Brazil plays rather defensively. Appearance He has a light brown skin, large eyes, large eyebrows, small ears and has long, curly, brown-black hair that is cornrowed. He looks cheerful. Power Shot: Firebird Shot Brazil's Power Shot is the Firebird Shot. It is an average shot. When Brazil unleashes this Power Shot, a flaming phoenix containing the ball goes up at about a 15 degree angle, then shoots downwards towards the opponent's goal, much like Canada's Snow Storm Shot, when used in the air, and Chile's Snake Shot. If the ball makes contact, the moving controls are reversed, the player turns red and combusts into flame, left being right and vice versa. The defender, after being struck, usually just runs into his own goal until the effect wears off after a few seconds. Some defenders would also attempt to impact the ball by dashing, but it usually does not work as they mostly dash forwards too much and miss the ball. Costume Brazil does not wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Brazil, you must win a Tournament without using a Power Shot, or you may pay 800,000 points to unlock him instantly. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks His Firebird Shot almost always goes in after being used slightly before midline. To counter his shot, try to picture where the bird will come down, and jump there and kick to counter. This is much easier after experience, so try facing him in Arcade several times to get this technique down. History Trivia * Brazil is the last character with less than 5 stars. * He is the second South American country in the game, after Argentina. * Brazil is the second character to have a Power Shot that contains fire, the first one being once again Argentina. * He is the first character with the Power Shot after effect that switches the other player's controls. Thailand is the second and India is the third. * If you change the language of the game to Korean, he will say "Doksuri shot!"(Which means eagle in Korean) Brazil is the last of six characters whose voice change in South Korean, the others being South Korea, Cameroon, Nigeria, USA and Japan. * When Brazil made his appearance in Head Soccer in Version 1.0, the after effect of his power shot was different: After the character got hit, he got pulled back towards his goal, and only by using Dash very much he could move forward. Later this was changed and now Brazil reverses his opponent's moving controls. * Brazil's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With Curly Hair Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Fire Characters